Fox Child
by bellashade
Summary: What if your whole life was a lie, you weren't human? and your not sixteen? instead your a very old kitsune with a promise to keep, first 7 chapters in the HP world.
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, YuYuHakusho or Naruto, Anyt charactors you recognised i do not have any claim to - however the plot is mine.

Fox child Fox child hear our call

fox child fox child hear our plea

fox child fox child hear our request

fox child fox child answer us

16 years ago tonight

the fox child saw their plight

darkness to come

and death to some

the fox child decided to assist

chose a human couple they would the bearer

fox child became spirit waved goodbye to his brother

silent guardian he was to become

then it all went wrong

fox child sparked a prophecy

in the land of sorcery

attention to his presence was called

the family hid trusting in a friend

betrayal was rife and they met their end

fox child lived but the power he had used

had another effect

fox child's power was now blocked

his memories sent away

To his Human mothers sister was he placed

away from his male cousin he raced

lonely childhood he had

fox child grew with no love nor friendship

hated for his power they felt no kinship

at a eleven he receives a letter

and is taken to a castle much better

fox child starts to learn wand wizardry

pedestal he is placed upon

a possessed teacher tries to play a con

to kill the fox child still

the second year the fox child must

face a fearsome basilisk

sword will cut and fang will embed

but the tears will heal all

third year comes and the canines are about

a faked death the wolf's cry and a time times two

fourth fox child faces the challenge

dragons water and a maze will lead to revenge

blood, flesh and bone the darkness is revived

the last his fifth will be the worse

minds games and tricks the prophecy come to light

and now it come to this night

and so we pray

Fox child Fox child hear our call

fox child fox child hear our plea

fox child fox child hear our request

fox child fox child answer us

let us release the power and memories

it is time and you are strong enough to face

Demon lord you will become

fox child as you were born

use your power fox child as you promised


	2. Presant meet Past

Discalimer: not mine - all the charactors you recognise do not belong to me!

The order turned as the door opened, a door that had been sealed by Dumbledore himself the headmaster stood as the young green eyed teenager entered and looked at him with glowing silver tinted green eyes.  
"Release the bindings" The boy commanded.  
"Harry you should be sleeping it's late lets get you back to bed" Molly said standing.  
"Release the bindings" Harry repeated.  
"My boy are you alright?" the elderly wizard asked as he was stared at by the luminous eyes.  
"Release the bindings"  
"Dumbledore he looks possessed" Bill Weasley put in looking at the teenager.  
"What bindings?" Remus asked.  
"Release the bindings or i will do it and you will not fare well against my power, even if it only a fraction of my true strength"  
"Harry what bindings?" Remus repeated.  
"The binding placed on me when i was a year old, then again on my second birthday again on my third and fourth, fifth and sixth, seventh and eighth, ninth and tenth, and in the last 5 years more and more have been placed more and more has my power been locked away the bindings must be replaced or this child will die," the person who looked like Harry Potter said "Release the bindings"  
"I cannot the power would be to great" Dumbledore refused.  
"You would kill this child?" the being cocked it head.  
"Who are you"  
"I am Harry yet i am not, i am the silent guardian who was locked away i was the protector the shield of love, created to make this young one live i must do as i have been programmed to do." "You protected him from the avada kadevara?" Molly asked.  
"No, and yes, the power came from him but it was directed by me, my time has come to an end 16 years was my limit now must i merge but the bindings must be released first, Release the bindings"  
"No to do so now would kill Harry"  
"Then i have no choice." Silver Green Red and Blue appeared around him in a whirling array of colour.  
"Mr Potter stop this" Dumbledore shouted.  
"I Cannot, the bonds must be broken tonight while the child dreams and remembers"  
"Remembers? remembers what?" Moody questioned and Harry just smiled mysteriously the Silver and green joined together in a spiral wrapped around Harry and slowly a purple with silver sparkles was shown the red rushed in to replace those parts and the purple was sent at Dumbledore at a fast velocity and whirled around him violently before sinking into his body.  
"What the" Charlie gasped.  
"The purple and silver is Albus's magic, pure magic when bindings are made the wizard making them leaves their own power as the block which means their pure magic is being left inside someone else" Mcgonogal lectured.  
"So The light around Harry is his pure magic?" when Mcgonogal nodded Kingsley frowned. "Then how come there are four colours there and not just two like the headmasters"  
"It is very rare to see a wizard with more than two aura colours it is usually a sign of power, gifts, or of the person not being Human"  
"Do the colours mean anything?" Arabella asked.  
"In terms of power Silver is the highest, then going down purple, red, pink, green, blue, yellow, grey, and the last is black"  
"And Harry has Silver, red, blue and green"  
"Silver is my strength, red is my potential, blue is my life, green is my curse" Harry explained.  
"What do you mean?" "Purple is the headmasters power silver is his potential wizards do not keep the power level they are born with it is the potential that shows how strong they could become without the use of rituals, the headmasters potential is silver which means he had almost unlimited potential if he wanted to try to use it"  
"What about yours and what is the curse"  
"My potential is Red i do not have as much potential but my raw power as a child was high when it was locked it only grew behind the blocks i will have to be very careful unblocking it and go very slowly as to not kill myself, Blue shows how many times i have been close to death, green is the curse the mark left by voldemorts killing curse it shows i have absorbed the curse and it dwells within me any time i am hit with that curse the green will grow it will take along time for that stain to fade even 15 years is not enough" the clock then struck midnight "My job is done my time has come" Harry collapsed sideways to the floor unconscious.  
"Harry" Remus shouted running to his cubs side.

In Harry Dreams the song wove around and around 'fox child fox child' faded as a child appeared the child had nine silver and red tails which were tipped in blue and waved behind him and blue tipped silver ears were alert on his head in a mane of red, blue and green streaked silver hair which went down to his knees, his Eyes were bright green and he had fang peeking out of his mouth which was in a sad smile. The child was wearing long grey trousers with black army boots on his feet and a green tunic which reached to his knee with both sides split to his waist revealing a sword which rested at his left hip and a dagger which sat on his right, on his hand were fingerless blue gloves the child looked around 14 but Harry could sense he was much older.  
"Hello Harry" the Fox greeted. "Hello" Harry greeted then asked, "your the fox child from the song?" "Yes and no, technically i am the fox child, however in another sense you are the fox child, we are one in the same"  
"I don't understand"  
"My story goes back to the time of Merlin, i was a very young kit back then only 7 years old i shouldn't have been on my own but i got separated from my parents and had fallen through a rift merlin was the one who found me he looked after me, protected me i stayed with him for 5 years till i was 12, and then i found another rift and went home, he showed me that not all humans want to destroy us kitsune, when i was 6000 i fell through another rift and ended up in a school for wizards and met a seer the teachers of the school helped me but the seer asked me to do something in return she said i was to help guide a young saviour in his destiny against a very evil man"  
"Me"  
"No, after i went home i talked with one of my brothers he tried to persuade me not to go, that humans weren't worth it especially as those humans wizards who made magical beings their slaves or wiped them out, but still i decided to keep to my promise the seer had been nice to me so out of thousands even one kind face is enough to keep humans alive, my human form ages very slowly which is why the song called me a fox child, even to my race i am still a child but to humans i am ancient"  
"And Kitsune"  
"Demon Foxes, when i came here a prophecy was spoken that related to two people, the dark lord and the saviour, the saviour was meant to be marked by the dark lord as his equal, born as he seventh month dies, it was not meant to be us we were to be the protector the guide to the nature child, but it did not work out that way and we were marked and our power and memories were locked away bringing us down to voldemorts level, the additional barriers placed by Dumbledore made us weaker but tonight we have the strength to release our memories and become one"  
"What exactly will that mean? and how old are you"  
"WE are almost thirteen thousand years old, once the merging is complete you will gain back you memories of your kitsune life plus your other forms, your body will changed"  
"How"  
"You will still have green eyes and black hair but your eyes will gain a silver sheen and your hair will grown down to the bottom of your back and gain streaks of silver, red, blue and green"  
"Why those colours"  
"Red is for your demon power, blue is for your human, silver is your strength and green because of the your power over the killing curse and your poison, green also signified you ability to cross the dimensions, Your body will gain muscles and flexibility you must eat a lot of meat in the next few days and i mean a lot you'll need the protein, your diet will also change you'll favour meat to vegetables but fruits and nuts will be fine, that is your true human form, your Fox-human form looks exactly like me" the child said spreading his arms, "You also will have a full fox form which is mostly silver with red paws, and blue ear and tail tips, and red streaks on your body with green eyes"  
"Why would i want to become a demon?" Harry asked scared.  
"It is what you have always been, all your life you've felt that there was something missing you thought it was your parents but it's not, you know you are capable of being much stronger than these humans and you made a promise to the seer" the fox shouted. "Trust your instincts they will never lead you wrong trust them"  
"How do we merge" Harry said quietly.  
"Say your name"  
"Harry James Potter." "No" the fox shook his head with a laugh "Your birth name, your kitsune name"  
"I don't know it"  
"You do, trust your instincts let them guide you"  
"Haru Demon lord of the Nine tails foxes" Harry said suddenly the fox smiled as he started to fade.  
"Yes we are Haru the demon lord who protects human whom we feel are worth it, but only those who are worth it, ignore those who are not and trust our instincts Haru." Images flashed through his mind, his brothers who he had left to come to this world, his parents killed by a snake demon while he protected his kitling brother, his lessons with his parents learning how to use and gain his tails and the abilities are come with his tails, the mastery of the elements, he remember choosing Lily and James to be his parents, liking Lily's loving nature and James's pranks knowing his own nature would not be found to be odd, the last memory was of the killing curse and resignation at being made an integral part of the prophecy instead of being on the sidelines a silent guardian.


	3. Lies and blocks

Discalimed: not minenotminenotmine ya know if i saw if often enough maybe that'll change :D

Harry awoke to sunlight in his eyes and so he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head curling into a ball hearing a chuckle he pulled part of his cover so one eye showed and watched as Remus laughed.  
"Remus?" He asked confused the werewolf was usually at his bedside in the morning.  
"Happy birthday cub" Remus said "Get up there are presents waiting for you downstairs"  
Harry nodded sleepily and rolled off the bed causing Remus to start laughing again looking around he saw Ron had already gone and the sun was quiet high in the sky. Remus gasped as Harry stood and the blanket came off his head revealing his streaked hair. "Harry you hair"  
"Huh?" Harry questioned already knowing what Remus meant.  
"It's got streaks and it's so long Harry go look in the mirror" the werewolf ordered and Harry collected some clothes and headed for the bathroom looking in the mirror he faked a scream of shock which brought Tonks, Kingsley, Ron, Molly and Hermione running in to stare at his streaks. "How did i get streaks?" Harry questioned.  
"It may be a coming of age thing" Hermione guessed.  
"To get streaks"  
"Could have been the twins" Ron offered and Harry nodded. "They look great" Tonks commented then gulped as Molly glared at her.  
"They are not and we will find out how they happened Harry dear, now why don't you wash you they may come out in the shower"  
After a long shower Harry looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes seemed so much brighter without his glasses and with the silver tint, his hair flowed down his back in untameable mess his body showed slight muscles that were deceptively small and though no one had noticed he now walked with fluid grace. With a slight smile harry went downstairs and into the kitchen where he was given a plate of food and ushered into a chair.  
"C'mon Harry presents" Ron said coming into the room carrying three parcels "This ones from me" he said laying down an orange present "And these are from Moody and Kingsley"  
"I have mine and Tonks'" Remus said following Ron Hermione placed her parcel down next to the other rolling her eyes a little molly also placed 2 parcels down as moody, and the twins came in the latter placing more presents on the table as Harry laid his plate to one side and reached from a present pulling it towards him Remus commented that it was his present opening it Harry found a book of pranks and jokes compiled by the marauders including the story behind each prank and the planning that went into it. From Ron he got a quidditch seeker strategy book, Hermione gave him a book on ancient magic and religions and a mind magic which included meditation.  
Moody gave him three dark arts detectors, Tonks gave him some muggle clothes, jeans and T-shirt which had writing on them and would resize themselves to fit him plus a new pair of trainers, the twins gave him a selection of prank items plus a pair of dragon hide boots, a long black dragon hide trench coat and a pair of fingerless gloves. Molly gave him a large patchwork quilt which had images of his parents, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus plus some members of the order.  
"wow Mrs Weasley this is amazing, thank you" Harry gasped looking at it.  
"Your welcome Harry though if you really want to thank me you can just start calling me Molly, no more Mrs Weasley"  
"Right" Harry nodded still looking at his new quilt and the moving picture on it and smiled hugging Molly.  
"Mr Potter Happy birthday" Dumbledore said coming in and Harry frowned.  
"Thank you Headmaster" Harry said with a nod.  
"Why are you frowning like that mate"  
"Last night i had a dream which explained a few things, Dumbledore has been putting black on my magic ever since i was hit by the killing curse, if i hadn't unbound last night the power would have ripped my insides apart" Harry stated "if the block hadn't have been there the magic would have just been released into the air around me instead it all built up and now it's going to take me months to get my magic stable"  
"Harry magic doesn't just dissipate into the environment"  
"watch" Harry commanded and called up his aura again "This is my magical aura you see the static red parts?" "Yes"  
"Those are my blocks last night i removed the bindings Dumbledore placed on my and replaced them with my own now watch when i unblock on of them specifically the latest one it was created when i saw the headmaster just before the end of last term" Harry told her and slowly they watched as one of the red lines slowly started to break away and revealed sickly green power which flooded out and washed through the house strengthening all the spells being used inside the house including the fidelious charm.  
"Why was it green"  
"It the dark magic from facing Voldemort like the crucios curse normally the magical residue from that spell would just fade but with the block it couldn't do that and it would have slowly poisoned me, if you look closely there are two tones of green the darker green is the permanent stain but the lighter tone is the poison" Harry told them "i have to be carefully where i unblock my magic, I'll do the rest at Hogwarts so the power can be fed directly into the wards to strengthen them, to anything else its just magic but inside my body it's a foreign object that wasn't meant to stay for that period of time"  
"Is all the blocked power green"  
"no there are also pockets of silver, red and blue, blue and red are mostly from my childhood before i reached eleven, but only the green is poison i can survive with the others for now when i unblock the other they will be assimilated into my power or siphoned off into the Hogwarts wards."

Later that night when Ron had finally gone to sleep Harry snook out of his room and into a dusty room that was obviously not being used stretching out his fox senses he found there was no one spying on him or the room and so he slowly morphed into his Fox-Human form with his tails flared out behind him with a flick of one of his tails a mirror of ice slowly appeared and Haru frowned not liking the time it took nor the power expenditure it would take him quiet awhile to get back to the level he was at before in fact it would take at least a few decades however to go beyond humans would only take a few months once he had released all his blocked magic with a twitch of another tail the ice melted in a flash of flame and evaporated in the heat. Harry then spent the next few hours meditating on his past memories all the places he had been to people and demons he'd met adventures he'd been on and skills he had gained to face Voldemort however he needed to be careful and not reveal to much to soon the fox grinned it was what he's kind were known for, watch out world Haru the Demon Lord was back in business.


	4. Diagon Alley

I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter

Diagon Alley, the main place for shopping in the magical world Harry thought as the wall peeled back and it hasn't changed a bit Haru's mind travelled back to the Demon markets that were ever changing nothing ever stayed static anywhere he went except here, new shops had appeared but that was all even some of the shoppers didn't look like they had moved since he had last visited.  
"Well first order of business, Gringotts," Arthur said and started to lead them through the crowds. "Flourish and blotts next," Hermione said and Ron shook his head.  
"No quality quidditch"  
"Ron we need books for the next school year more than we need to look at broomsticks"  
"Why don't we split up and meet at floretean for ice cream in a few hours" Harry offered.  
"Sorry Harry we were told to stay together"  
"It's going to take me a while in Gringotts I have to do some things"  
"In the bank? why would you want to spend time with the goblins?" Ron asked horrified.  
"I want to see my parents will" Harry answered. "Harry why would you want to see that? they've been gone for a long time" Tonks asked sharing a glance with Molly and Arthur.  
"I know but it's just something i need to do"  
"Well I'll tell you what I'll stay with you and then we can catch up with the others once your business is done" Tonks offered.  
"That's fine Tonks"  
When they got to Gringotts the Weasleys and Hermione went down to the Weasley vault while Harry asked to see an account manager.  
"My name is gipplespoon you requested a meeting"  
"Yes" Harry nodded "i want to know if it's possible to get a copy of my parents will as well as an up to date record of my finances"  
"We can have the will with you in a few minutes and the account details we can go over right now" The goblin pulled out a large folder from a drawer in his desk "Now lets see you can't officially do anything with the potter fortune until you reach 18 at the minute you can only access your trust fund, the main vaults and assets are controlled by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore"  
"Can i get a record of ever change he has made since he became the overseer"  
"Certainly that will arrive with the will, now your trust fund stands at 4 million galleons and there are 3 other potter vaults one contains books, scrolls and pictures, vault two contains weapons and musical instruments vault three is money and jewellery and various jewels, in money you have 567 million in total, however locked up in investments, stocks and bonds you have a further 236 million, money incoming is around 6 million per year however 5 million is paid back out into a charity organisation for magical hybrids like half giants and werewolves"  
"alright" Harry nodded. "The last million is also be transferred out into another account here at Gringotts with the label OOTP"  
"Order of the phoenix" Harry growled his eyes narrowing "he's using my money to fund the order"  
"Harry you don't know that" Tonks said trying to calm him.  
"Oh? and what else would OOTP stand for"  
"Ah here is the Will and the statement" Gripplespoon said as his desk draw pinged he opened it up and brought out two pieces of paper and handed them to Harry.  
"15 million galleons" He muttered "Went straight into OOTP, and 2000 galleons each month goes into the Dumbledore coffers, Gripplespoon is there anyway to change this"  
"The only way is by selecting a new wizarding guardian and placing him as the manager of the estate"  
"And how do i do that"  
"Place your hand on this and speak your full name and state you desire to change your wizarding guardian from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore then state the name of the guardian you wish to answer to" The goblin said putting an orb in front of Harry.  
"I Harry James Potter do hear by wish to change my magical guardian from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and replace him with Kyuubi Haru"  
The goblins eyes widened as the orb turned red signalling the acceptance of the change "There may be a problem with that Haru Has not been into Gringotts for the last 17 years, it is possible he will not want to take over this estate"  
"Haru and i have been friends for a very long time which reminds me he wanted to get his own statement but doesn't want to come to London to get them is it possible for them to be sealed so only a drop of Haru's blood can open them"  
"We can do that as per his request we will give send you the details so you can pass them on, everything dealing with Haru is Blood Warded at his request"  
"Kyuubi Haru I'm sure I've heard that name"  
"You should have he was hated by most of the wizarding world when he came here that's why he's never come back he said the promise he made was invalidated by the hatred of the wizarding kind"  
"Hated"  
"Kyuubi Haru was a fox demon, he first created an account here at Gringotts 9 thousand years ago, at that time he was teaching his younger brother how to cross the dimensions and was teaching him the history of the wizarding world, then he returned 17 years ago and reactivated his account he also said that in 17 years a boy would come to Gringotts and speak his name and ask for his records to be given to the boy sealed in a blood ward, he told us he was supposed to be a guide to the saviour but that the wizarding world would have to change first he does not help the unworthy"  
"The wizarding world hated him because he was a fox demon even though he's helped humans in the past because of Merlin." Harry told her.  
"Merlin"  
"Yes when Haru was a child he was found by merlin and merlin protected him until Haru was strong enough to go back to his home but Haru never forgot the kindness of that human" the Goblin said.  
"How do you two know so much?" the metamorph asked.  
"Haru has also helped the Goblins before plus he leaves all his treasure here he's our most valued account"  
"I've talked to him a lot he's told me stories of his past, he babysat me when i was little and i thought the stories were just that stories until i got my Hogwarts letter and he told me the truth and showed me what he really looked like."

Getting back to Grimmauld place Harry was met by Albus Dumbledore. "Ah Harry my boy Arthur has just told me you spent a lot of time in Gringotts did your meeting go well"  
"Yes sir i found out a lot of interesting things such as the total of 16 million galleons missing from my vault that has over the past 15 years been transferred by you into the Dumbledore vaults and the OOTP vault, i have also taken the liberty of transferring the control of the Potter assets to someone better trusted someone who won't steal from a child," with that said Harry left Dumbledore with the questions from the order and went upstairs with his school things plus the things from Gringotts.  
"Harry did the headmaster really steal money? Hermione asked "it makes no sense the Dumbledore family are very rich he wouldn't need the Potter money"  
"Well he took it, here the proof" Harry said handing her the sheet of paper.

AN this chapter is subject to change i don't know whether i got Harry's reaction right cos at the minute i think it was to calm


	5. Trains and first days

Diclaimer: not mine - wish it were though

On September the first the Golden trio plus Ginny found a free compartment and placed their trunks down they were soon joined by Neville and Luna who looked at Harry strangely.  
"Harry when did you get tails?" Neville asked and Harry eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about i don't have tails" Harry said panicking.  
"I see them to" Luna said dreamily.  
"That's a bad joke you to harry doesn't have any tails" Hermione said "Harry we'll see you later we have to go to the prefect car" Hermione said dragging Ron and Ginny, who was the new 5th year prefect for Griffindor with her.  
Once they were out of earshot Harry turned to Luna and Neville.  
"How the hell can you see my tails?" "You mean you do have them?" Neville gasped, "I thought i was hallucinating"  
"When did you become Kitsune?" Luna asked.  
"Since the day i was born" Harry laughed.  
"Are you really Harry Potter or have you done something to him?" Neville asked pointing his wand at the kitsune.  
"I'm Harry potter yet i am not" Harry answered confusing Neville though Luna looked as she always did "7 thousand years ago i met a seer who asked me to be reborn here and help with Voldemort so 17 years ago i set up the reincarnation and went through with it having chosen Lily and James however things went wrong and the burst of power from me entering the featus got the attention of 3 people, Voldemort, Dumbledore and a seer by the name of Sybil Trelawny"  
"Not batty Trelawny"  
"The very same she spoke a prophecy that was not supposed to centre on me but because of the blast of power Voldemort decided to come after me and i became the saviour of the prophecy instead of the protector of the saviour when the killing curse was cast my memories and power was locked away and now I'm slowly regaining my power the memories came back on my birthday"  
"What is your true name?" "Haru of the nine tails kitsune clan" As harry said that his human form melted away leaving his human Fox form his tails were mainly silver with red streaks and blue tips, his ears were pure silver tipped in blue his hair was also nicely brushed with the colours shining.  
"Your beautiful" Luna commented and Haru smiled. "I thought Demons hated humans why are you helping? why haven't you left"  
"Kitsune unlike most demons are literally bound to their promises, as Haru i promised the seer 7 thousand years ago that i would help the saviour to defeat Voldemort, as Harry i promised to kill Voldemort so I'm bound by both promises and even as Harry that part of me was still there i never broke a promise never" Harry said as he melted back into his dark haired form. "So how can we still see your hybrid form?" Neville asked.  
"You two have an ability called true sight it's extremely rare, i think you have it because i was meant to be your guide but no clue why you have it Luna"  
"Guide"  
"The prophecy was originally supposed to be about you not me but my power burst got everyone's attention" Harry explained "i was supposed to guide you in training teach you to master your elemental abilities which I'm still going to do"  
"I hope your not mad about this but I'm glad it was you and not me" Neville told him.  
"Seeing the unseen runs in the Lovegood family" Luna told them.  
"So what exactly does it mean and what about this elemental stuff you mentioned"  
"I said Elemental because you have a strong ability to utilise the Earth Elements, the mud the rocks the trees and plants, will obey you and will be very willing to help you for true sight in it's rawest form it's just seeing things as they truly are physically, you'll never be fooled by glamours, you'll see the person or things true form as a see through overlay like with my tails, they aren't there but because my true form is a kitsune the fox boy is as close to my true form as you can get when I'm standing you'll probably see my full fox form around my legs, with training the true sight can be used to see falsehoods in peoples speech, you'll know when your being lied to but not what the truth is, the next step is knowing the truths when your being told lies and seeing the truth if anyone tells you something, That level is the top say if someone told you Professor Lupin wasn't a werewolf you would get a flash of an image of the truth of Remus transforming, or if someone said that Lucius Malfoy had never killed anyone you would get a flash of the people he killed"  
"Or if someone said Dumbledore didn't kill grindlewald we'd get a flash of what happened?" Luna put in.  
"Exactly" Harry nodded, "luckily at that level the true seer's can turn the power off or down because of this those with true sight are sometimes called seers because the see flashes of the truth it is not rare for a person with true sight to also be a seer."

After the feast Harry snook away carrying with him all the details of Kyuubi Haru and Harry Potters account details and made a stop at the kitchens to get a hamper of meat before going down into the chamber of secrets once down the slide Harry immediately took his fox-human from and wrinkled his nose at the smell,.Using his wand he cast multiple cleaning spells and carried on walking towards the main chamber. Opening the door he smirked from the smell of rotting basilisk with a few more spells the smells was gone and the snake was in large jars separated into different pieces such as scales, teeth, bones, and innards each in separate jars. The fox then set about exploring and found a hidden library that amusingly enough didn't have the scent of Voldemort that the other rooms carried there was also a small bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a seating area all were covered in dust and it took Haru quiet a few spells to clean it all once it was clean Haru set out his box on the library table and bit his thumb his fang broke the skin and blood welled up which Haru pressed against the Gringotts seal which changed into a nine tailed red fox and opened.  
12 vaults all belonging to Kyuubi Haru the first vault was money, the seconds jewels and metals, the third was books and scrolls, the fourth contained weapons and armour, the fifth to tenth held his treasure, anything he had stolen from other demons. The eleventh vault held maps of his various hidden caches in various worlds and his own records of events plus contracts and deeds to various places, the twelfth gifts that had been given to him that he wanted to keep safe. All his Vaults could be accessed remotely by the use of a charmed box which was sat in his twelfth vault which he would have to go back and collect. After making sure nothing had happened to his account in the last 17 years Haru stretched and went to look at the different books that Slytherin had left hidden in his private library luckily demons need less sleep than Humans so Haru spent until 3 going through the books and releasing some of the blocks.  
He woke up with Ron shaking him shouting about breakfast Harry shook his head and headed towards the shower telling Ron to go down.  
"Nah I'll wait mate so where were you late night anyway? you dissappeared straight after the feast"  
"Went down to the chamber to release some of the blocks" Harry answered.

"Defence first" Hermione said as Harry and Ron sat and she handed them their schedule. "NEWT Defence," Harry nodded looking at the sheet, "for two hours then single charms lunch and then double transfig. and a single ancient studies"  
"Ancient studies why are you taking that?" Ron asked his mouth full of toast as Harry bit into a sausage and shrugged.  
"I thought it sounded interesting"  
"What else are you taking? i forgot to ask before" Hermione said.  
"Healing, ancient studies, duelling, Languages newt defence charms transfiguration and COMC"  
"That's a lot of work" Ron commented. "Yeah but I'm interested in ancient history as long as binns isn't teaching it, and i love languages, healing, and duelling will be good for face voldie" Harry explained"well we should be getting to defence" Hermione said dragging Ron away from his food standing at the front of the classroom was a tall brown haired man with bright blue eyes wearing pink robes Harry stopped to stare for a second not believing a wizard would actually wear robe that pinks especially a male wizard after all pink is not a male colour.  
"Welcome to Newt Defence I'm Robert macmillion you can call me Professor mac i want you each to stand up and tell me your name, house and any hobbies lets start with you" He said pointing to Hermione who was sat on the end of the front row.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Griffindor, i like reading and learning new things and my favourite class is transfiguration"  
"Ron Weasley," Ron said standing, "Griffindor my hobbies are chess and quidditch and my favourite class is lunch" that gained him a grin from the Griffindors and even some from other houses.  
"Harry Potter, Griffindor I like quidditch, learning languages and my favourite class is defence against the dark arts"  
"Languages how many do you know"  
"Three, English, parsel and Japanese" Harry answered as Neville who was sat next to him stood.  
"Neville longbottom Griffindor i like nature and sitting outside under the tree's and my favourite class is herbology" after they had been around the class the professor spoke again.  
"Well for the next week were going to be doing a rapid review of everything your supposed to have learnt over the past 5 years"  
The rest of the day went by slowly and was boring just reviewing the past years "welcome to ancient studies I'm professor mae ancient studies covers everything from the study of civilisations to old races and places"  
"Races?" a Ravenclaw asked.  
"Yes we'll be learning about vampire history, the first born Elves and demons"  
"Demons? they don't exist"  
"About 7 thousand years ago there were the demon wars a war between wizards and demons the wizards killed thousands of demons and the demons killed triple that number of humans in retaliation it got worse after wizards started to kill demon children, demons are extremely protective of their young the wizards biggest mistake was to kill the kitsune demon lord Haru's only son, Haru went insane and killed as many wizards he could find before a young woman stepped in front of him, she had healed the fox before and he instinctively knew who she was and didn't want to hurt her with her persuasion Haru took the demons through a portal and sealed the way into this world however Haru's last words before he left were that he would keep his promise to the young girl but he could never forgive the wizarding world for starting the demon war nor for killing his only son"  
"Wow what a story"  
"There a copy of the story from 3 perspectives in the library for extra credit you can write an essay on your thought on the story, now later in the year we'll go more in depth in the demon wars and the demon hierarchy, we'll also be looking at Merlin's time period where ironically enough the Demon Kitsune lord Haru appears for the first time in our history, Atlantis and what led up to it sinking, as well as studying the ancient druids."

"Wow the story about Haru is really interesting" Hermione babbled to Ron, Harry Neville and Ginny who were all say together in the Griffindor common room "All through the demon war Haru stayed out of it even though he was extremely powerful he just stayed and protected kids there are stories of him taking Human form and battling other demons to protect Human children and at the time his son was only 5 years old but was a good fighter as well you had to be in the demon world otherwise they would be killed, anyway one night Haru had heard about an attack on a defenceless village so he went to help he left his son with some human children being protected by his mate but when he got back to his den he found all of them dead and the scent covering them was of a band of humans. Haru went insane with grief and started to attack the male fighters he still left the women and children alone unless the women attacked him and even then he would only knock them unconscious the men that came up against him soon found out why Haru was know at the strongest kitsune to live, no one could stand against him and his parents fought with him. Until Cordette who was a seer and a master healer in the war she had given Haru sanctuary several times and looked after children that he rescued. Cordette stood in front of him and wouldn't move no matter how many times he barked at her to move, She pleaded with him to let the anger go and to not let any more children grow up without their father, Haru asked why should he care they did not care when they killed his son and mate and that he had protected their children. I can't help but feel for Haru i mean for years he protected their children and they go and turn on him by killing his son"  
"He was a demon Hermione" Ron spat "Why should you care about that? He's probably long since dead"  
"Actually he's probably still alive" Neville commented "he was only 6 thousand when he fought in the Demon wars and Demons can live up to a few million years maybe longer"  
"And he did promise Cordette something and Kitsune, according the the books i read, are bound to their promises even if they don't want to keep them"  
"Hermione he killed hundreds of wizards" Ron complained.  
"Only After the Wizards and Warriors killed his son, mate and some human children that were under his protection" The Bushy haired witch argued.  
"Who cares about some Fox kit? There just demons there just dumb beasts, and he was probably going to brainwash the children to think he had nice so they would attack other humans for him" Harry couldn't stop himself from growling at that which got him every bodies attention "I cant believe you would say that" Harry shook his head "the humans your so busy defending started that war, the demons just fought back and had to hold back on killing humans because of the Riekai laws until human started to target their young then the demons didn't care that the penalty for kill a human was 200 years in prison they just attacked Haru hated it but the only thing he could do was protect the children and he did so his parents tried to get him to fight with them but Haru refused to be part of it he just wanted to keep as many children safe as he could until his own child was killed then he sent up a howl that sent shivers down demons and Human backs alike" With that said Harry stood and left with Neville chasing him.  
"You still remember it?" He asked quietly and Harry nodded "Yes coming back to the den to find them dead was the worst moment of my life they were everything to me, nothing i can say could describe the feeling of seeing your first kit born, times were hard but in the maikai it was always hard but this time there was no sanctuary for my kit and mate i couldn't take them with me when i hopped to another dimension all i could do was try to keep them safe and i failed, if it had been up to me i never would have come here i would have let these Wizards Rot" Harry spat "Ron is a perfect example of wizard predjudice he just spouts what he's been told, Dumb beast my tails the older we are the more we know and I'm a hell of a lot older than he is"  
"Calm down you don't want to go fox and blow this whole castle sky high" Neville cautioned and Harry nodded as they continued walking.


	6. Wands and rescuses

Bellashade Has no claim on any of the charactors used in this peice of fiction and no animals were harmed in this publication

The week passed slowly during the day Harry went to his classes and during the night he studied Slytherins library, undid the other bindings and practised focusing his true power the next months flowed in the same vein on weekends he spent the mornings with Neville and Luna teaching them to focus their true sight and working on their elemental abilities it's turned out Luna had a slight affinity with Water and the afternoons were spent with Ron and Hermione and Saturday night was spent in full fox or fox hybrid in the forbidden forest stretching his muscles.  
The first Hogsmead weekend he told Ron and Hermione that was going to do some studying and after they had gone he told others he had decided to go to Hogsmead and headed down the long drive way part way there he darted into the forest changed his form and covered himself with a large cloak covered his ears with a glamour and went to the three broomsticks to use the floo.  
"Excuse me but we'll need to see your face know your name and destination for all use of this floo" An auror who was stood beside the fireplace said Haru sighed and pulled down his hood grateful he had charmed his ears.  
"Haru Kyuubi destination Leaky cauldron." "And your business there"  
"Not that it's any of our business but i have a meeting with my account manager at Gringotts then i want to go shopping for some books" Haru said sarcastically his eyes narrowing at the auror who nodded and Haru entered the fireplace and dropped his floo powder saying the name of his destination when he came out another auror was waiting for him.  
"Name and point of departure." "Haru Kyuubi, three broomsticks" Haru told him annoyed. "You may go" Haru did so gladly although still scowling his first stop was Gringotts to collect his dimensional box and moved the contents of 2 of the potter vaults into his own vaults and the gems from the last vault then recombined his trust fund with the third vault the next place he visited was flourish and blotts to update his books the books went straight into his dimension box which transported them to his vault where they would be recorded in his index with a description after stopping off for some ice cream he headed into olivanders.  
"Hello?" He called.  
"Well i never expected to see one of your kind in here" olivander said cheerfully "and you have the same aura as another young man that's been in my shop"  
"You can see my aura"  
"yes now what's brings you into my shop Mr Potter"  
"My name is Haru I'm afraid you may have mistaken me for someone" Haru winked "and I'm here to ask you to craft me a wand and maybe donate some cores"  
"Donate?" Olivander asked speechless.  
"Yes"  
"I will be glad to craft you a wand shall we go into the back i don't get many visitors this time of years so we should be fine"  
"Thank you" Haru said with a smile and watched as olivander locked the door and led him back into a work room with wood all over the place. "Are you sure about giving your hair? it will drain you of power for a few hours"  
"Yes i know but your wrong about the time one hair should drain me for only about 10 minutes, and i am willing to give you one hair from each of my tails and three from my hair" Haru said taking his cloak off fully and revealing all his tails.  
"You have wonderfully kept fur" Olivander commented.  
"Yes i try to keep good care of it" Haru said blushing slightly.  
"Will you explain how i can sense Harry Potter aura?" olivander asked brushing his hand through the first tail to find a good hair for the wands.  
"Before i left at the end of the demon wars i had made a promise to the young woman who stopped me from killing any more humans the promise was that when the dark lord Voldemort rose i was to help guide the saviour, unfortunately it went wrong i purposefully reincarnated myself as Harry Potter son of Lily and James, Lily reminded me of Cordette, the healer and James reminded me of me, when i joined with the featus while in my spirit form i accidentally set off a large burst of power gaining the attention of Voldemort and Dumbledore and so i became the saviour instead of the guide, when the killing curse hit my memories and most of my power was blocked away the blocks fell away on my birthday before i leave here i must fulfil my promises, the first to train the one who would have been the saviour in his powers and a more recent one i made when i did not know i was Haru which was to destroy Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange" Haru related as olivander plucked his 9 hairs form his tails and then three from his head.  
"Ah i see now what will we do about your custom wand?" Reaching back Harry plucked another hair.  
"My hair as the core, and birch as the wood maybe"  
"It does symbolise rebirth which you did into that form and wells as purification, and protection, cypress can mean immortality protection, strength and death, or yew protection, death, immortality"  
"That's three woods and we have four hair cores we might as well use all three of the woods and see which one will work for me properly"  
"Yes well this will take a few hours do you mind if i get a sample of your blood it will make the wand stronger if i soak it in your blood"  
"Alright" Haru nodded "However you must swear an oath you will destroy the blood afterwards and that you will never tell anyone that Harry and Haru are one in the same"  
"I swear on my magic and life that i will destroy the blood of the kitsune Haru after the 13 wands have been created and never will i reveal the relationship between Youko Kyuubi Haru and the Wizard Harry Potter"  
"Good i also want you to make sure you tell the children who get my wands to be very careful who they reveal what core they have inside their wands i will most likely sense when my wand chooses but wizards are still very prejudiced." "Yes i know," The wand maker said sadly, "the wizarding world needs to grow up"  
"Oh yes they haven't changed since the 14 hundreds," Haru nodded. "I'll bet you have some stories" and Haru laughed and nodded.  
"Yes plenty I've been alive long enough to collect some" the kitsune said slicing through his arm to let the blood flow into a large container.  
"It'd be happy to listen if you have time"  
"I'm free all of today" Haru shrugged "Though i want to go buy some things but they can be bought at any time what do you want to know"  
"Where do you come from"  
"The demon plane, the makai born and raised, Youko's unlike foxes only have one kit per birth i was the first born then my brother Inzen who had a slight temper problem my youngest brother is kurama who became a very famous thief. The last time i saw either of them Inzen was chasing snake demons and kurama was working with a chimera demon, Inzen was the only one other than me that had managed to succeed in getting our dimensional power to work Kurama was to focused on his plants and was to young anyway"  
"What about your parents"  
"They were killed by snakes when kurama was a year old, which is what prompted Inzen to go snake hunting leaving me to raise Kurama that was about about thousand years ago"  
"You were with your parents when you brothers were born"  
"Of course demon foxes look after each other or at least our clan did each summer we would gather and stay together while the kits were young i was more into family that Inzen and i stayed while he left i was there when the snakes came one of my clan had betrayed us or had been followed to the gathering place 86 kitsune dead my parents were killed while i and the 7 other younger kitsune protected the 20 kits 213 kitsune survived and none of the snakes lived when i left the clan meeting place i took kurama with me, a few months later Inzen returned and soon left again on his hunt for snakes partly because of his guilt he hadn't stayed even though he would have most likely taken my place guarding the kits i was a lot older and stronger. Not that Inzen would admit that Kurama and i stayed together until kurama was 140 when he left and decided to go alone he knew enough to protect himself so i let him go, i found him again 20 years later and he was with a thieves gang and had started to focus on his power of nature ignoring his other abilities by the time i left Kurama had 4 tails however they were not very strong" Haru sighed.  
"And your other brother Inzen"  
"Needed anger management," Haru shook his head "he had a deep hatred for snakes and would kill any he came across, even just mortal snakes but he had all nine tails the last time i saw him plus the ability to cross dimensions"  
"Don't all kitsune have that"  
"No, only i and my brothers hold that power" the two talked for hours about Haru's past and soon the first three wands were complete floating above the blood shining with silver light with a twitch of his finger Haru called the wand that would work for him properly to him and it flew into his hand and he waved it to create a 9 tailed silver fox running saying goodbye to olivander he left the shop. Haru's next stop was a herbologist to buy seeds for his youngest brother and for himself he collected various seeds and then borrowed his brothers trick of hiding them in his long hair his last stop was Weasley wizarding wheezes before heading back to the three broom sticks. On the way back up to the castle sat in a carriage Haru melted back into Harry.  
Halloween showed up bringing along with it another large attack by Voldemort, Azkaban had been taken and was now the dark lords base, Harry had spent the most of the year training to regain most of his strength and he was ready to begin hunting after creating a fox fire clone Haru left Hogwarts to fulfil one of his promises, he was going to hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew he used a demon transportation portal to get to knockturn alley an went full fox to sniff around to see where Bellatrix or Peter had been. He soon found a pub deep inside the alley which was covered in the stench of death but also had the underlying scent of many of the death eaters of which some where still in residence including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolfus and his brother Rebasten, Avery and Nott were also the scents he recognised the last scents gave him pause However. He could smell Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge grinning in foxy delight Haru had visions of getting revenge on Fudge and Umbitch running through his mind. Using the shadows and moonlight Haru slipped inside, he followed Percy's scent until he came to a small cell where the redhead was whimpering and curled into a ball making sure no one was around Haru slipped back into fox-hybrid form and jimmied the lock he lifted Percy and placed him on the ratty bed.  
"Percy?" He called "Percy i need you to open your eyes for me so i can help you"  
"No i won't help i won't" Percy whimpered thrashing in Haru arms.  
"Mr Weasley I'm here to help you not the other way around"  
"Who?" Percy said opening his eyes.  
"My name is Haru, how did you end up here are there any more prisoners"  
"The minister is a death eater!" Percy cried latching on to Haru who frowned in all his long life he had never gotten used to actually helping people deal with things he would just kill whatever was bothering them and move on letting someone else deal with the fallout.  
"So he brought you here"  
"I found papers transfers of money he was planning to put Harry Potter in Azkaban for some made up charge he's already started making people believe Harry was insane" Percy babbled.  
"I know, calm down and explain carefully"  
"He let them take Azkaban"  
"How long have you been here"  
"I don't know a few months"  
"So Azkaban was taken before it became public knowledge" As he said this Haru focused healing chakra into his hands and through Percy's body healing him of his worst injuries. "Are there any other prisoners"  
"Yes i don't know how many i just hear the screams"  
"Alright I'll need you to help me keep them calm while i deal with the death eaters upstairs"  
"wha what are you?" Percy said as Haru helped him to stand.  
"You already know the answer to that question my name is Kyuubi Haru"  
"The Demon Lord Haru?" Percy said nervously "The very same, i don't like needless suffering and i made a promise to Healer Cordette that i would help if the wizarding world needed it against a Dark Lord, so here i am helping like a stupid tamed fox"  
"Why it can't just be because of a promise"  
"It is"  
"Then why haven't you just gone after Voldemort why help me"  
"The twins and Harry, i like them, and no matter how estranged you are from you family they would have been proud of you for sticking up for yourself and Harry like that and would have mourned your needless death and i don't like waste nor seeing friends sad i also made a promise to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom that i would keep the Weasleys, Lovegoods, Grangers, lupins and Longbottoms safe." It took about half an hour to move all 14 prisoners into one cell and heal them enough so they wouldn't die on him out of those 14, eight were children leading Haru to growl lowly in his throat.  
"Kitsune are protective of their young" Haru explained when they looked terrified at his growl "I'll be back in a little while ok" The silver Kitsune said tickling one of the children with his tail. Leaving the cell he put up several Demon wards that the wizards wouldn't be able to get through and slowly slinked up the stairs into the main room of the pub where he saw 30 People Drinking and he smirked knowing the drink would lower there response time making his nails grow into claws Haru silently worked his way around the room silently slitting their throats before they could realise he was there.  
Getting bored he used the wind element to just slice through the room making all the people in it lose limbs Haru smirked as those still alive turned to him and sent a barrage of spells or threw whatever they could grab with a laugh Haru moved out of the way of the barrage so fast he just vanished and reappeared behind another death eater who's head was soon ripped off soon everyone in the room was Dead and Haru moved on to the kitchen were he found 6 females huddled in a corner.  
"It's alright they won't hurt you any more" Haru said softly.  
"D-Demon" one squeaked in fright at his tails.  
"Maybe but i won't lower myself to hurt a woman who isn't fighting me" Haru told them "I'm Haru, there's a barrier downstairs protecting the other victims it will let you through while i deal with the rest of the bastards that are here"  
"You mean kill them" Another of the women said softly and Haru nodded.  
"Of course i may not want to hurt women and children who aren't facing me in combat and i refuse to harm a child but that won't save anyone else, especially them" With that Haru combed the rest of the downstairs before heading up to the first floor sensing the magic he realised each room had silencing spells on them so they wouldn't have the commotion from the ground floor Haru went from door to door killing any death eater he could and healing the victims slightly before sending them downstairs to join the others. it wasn't long before he came to one of the rooms he wanted he threw open the door and gagged as he saw Umbridge and Fudge curled into each other naked silently he levitated them and bound them to the wall using his cypress wand and conjured toga's to cover them.  
"Wakey Wakey" Haru called splashing them with water. "What" Fudge shouted before spotting Haru when he started spluttering about demons and killing.  
"Shut up now i have some questions and your going to answer or your going to be in pain" Haru growled effectively shutting both of them up "now let see how long have you been working for Voldemort?" Haru sighed as they both refused to answer "You do realise i wasn't joking about you being hurt if you don't answer" As they still refused to answer Haru sent a jet of flame in their direction burning their fingers.  
"14 years" Fudge cried.  
"And you froggy"  
"t-two months." "And why did you join"  
"Because fudgey asked me to" Dumbridge answered.  
"The Dark Lord will win and I'll have all the power i could ever want he will give me my own fief"  
"Fief?" Haru asked incedulous "When the dark lord talked over he's going to split the word and give his favourite death eaters control of their own pieces of land with Mud bloods as our slaves, that all their useful for and i will be a Lord" Haru spent the next 20 minutes torturing them for information before realising Voldemort hadn't given them any informations and so killed them with metal spikes through their bodies which would keep them pinned to the wall when Haru left. Using the ministry officials blood and a conjured paintbrush Haru painted a message which said 'for 14 years the minister has been in Voldemorts back pocket and you humans didn't notice pathetic.' No one else on that level was worth his notice except to kill and so he ascended to the next level Haru smirked as he smelt both of his targets killing everyone else on the top floor and sending the victims downstairs. Opening Pettigrew room Haru moved fast and stapled the rat to the wall his Hands pinned by metal spikes into the wall and blinded him he had decided he wouldn't kill Pettigrew after all the rat needed to be able to speak to pardon Sirius Harry left him pinned to the wall but before leaving cast a spell which made Peter hear the words 'Traitor' 'Betrayer' 'killer' over and over again. His next stop was Bellatrix throwing open the door he was 2 women chained to the wall with Bellatrix kneeling before them holding a knife which she threw at the intruder with a quick movement from his tail the knife was deflected.  
"well well well hello Trixie"  
"hello" Bellatrix said seductively. "I'm here to kill you" Haru said cheerfully and moved as Bellatrix sent a cutting curse at him "Is that the best you can do this will be boring and i have better things to do." Haru cast a Kitsune curse which would make a person relive what had happened to their victims, so Bellatrix would feel everything that she had ever done to her victims including the crucios to the Longbottoms while Bellatrix was on her knees screaming in pain Haru free the 2 girls who couldn't have been older that 10 the two immediately clung on to him crying Holding the two close he stood and looked back at Bellatrix and then the two children in his arms and decided the girls were more important and so left the room a flick of his tail as he went out and the women was dead from her blood boiling her from the inside. A quick wave of his wand got rid of any blood which had splattered on his clothes and fur and transferred healing energy to the two children through his tails he used them to keep the two warm. As he walked down the ground level he picked up some more victim as they gathered around him. Haru purposefully projected a calming and protective aura as they went down into the dungeons where the protected cell was. As soon as he appeared many of the prisoners relaxed in relief as if they hadn't expected him to come back. Haru moved from person to person Healing them enough so they could walk but wouldn't drain the Kitsune's energy to badly.  
"How are we getting out of here?" Percy asked as Haru knelt on the floor healing a young woman.  
"I'll create a portal it'll take a lot of energy but i can't risk going through Knockturn alley with all the injured," Haru said "I also don't want to take the kids through the battle zone upstairs is so portal it will be"  
"The kids aren't strong enough to walk even with your healing Haru" Percy told him and the Kitsune nodded. "When the portal opens you just need to walk through"  
"And you?" Haru smirked and transformed into full fox and grew until he stood at Percy's height instead of a normal Foxes size. "Place the children on my back," Haru told him his voice more growly as it came from the nine tailed fox and Haru laid on the ground and slowly the children were placed on his back and Haru used his tails as guards so the children could stay on the other prisoners gathered around him as he stood and gripped his fur to help them walk with a forceful bark the portal opened and prisoners could see the bustle St. Mungo's emergency department and slowly the large group went through the portal.  
"HELP" Percy shouted which got the attention of the Healers who immediately swarmed the group despite their fear of the large Demon Fox Percy refused to move as Haru laid down so the healers could get the children the redhead made sure all the other prisoners were seen to before he collapsed into unconsciousness from exhaustion and just Haru catching him with his tail saved him from hitting the floor.  
"They were held prisoner in the pointed fang inn in knockturn alley make sure Aurors go to check it out" Haru said loudly as the healer took Percy and he was free to revert to his smaller size and he headed for the door.  
"Wait who are you?" A healer shouted.  
"It doesn't matter" Haru said back "Just make sure the aurors go to the pointed fang." Running down the stairs and out the main entrance Haru realised he was London and slinked into an alley before creating another portal to take him to the edge of Hogwarts wards.


	7. Defense of Hogwarts and farewells

Not mine

The next morning the great hall was buzzing with the news from the daily prophet. "Morning guys what's happened?" Harry asked sitting down with Hermione, Ron and Neville.  
"There was a raid last night made by a demon on knockturn alley" Hermione said passing the paper over which showed Haru's fox form lying with 5 children still sat on his back all injured and Percy refusing to move as he watched over the kids "the Fox is Kyuubi Haru who hasn't been seen in the wizarding world for seven thousand years he's the same Haru as from the Demon War and Percy was one of the victims, according to the newspaper it was a bloodbath inside the inn"  
"The most controversy is being caused by four of the death eaters" Neville added. "Bellatrix Lestrange looked like she'd been boiled from the inside, but the three that really caused it were Umbridge and Minister Fudge there was a note written in their blood which said they'd been death eaters for years and that humans hadn't noticed"  
"Harry the other death eater was Peter" Ron said and Harry head shot up and was painted with a look of shock.  
"What"  
"Yeah he was the only one alive not that that says much he was pinned to the wall the paper says he's insane just keeps repeating 'traitor traitor' he's also blind, his trial is going to be in a few days and madame bones has taken over as the interim minister until a new one can be selected"  
"Lucius Malfoy was also found dead" Harry frowned he hadn't remembered killing the ferrets father. "He was decapitated in the main pub" Hermione explained "Most of the bodies in the first room were either sliced apart or were just killed by having their throats sliced"  
"Hermione were eating breakfast." Seamus complained pushing his plate away.  
"How did your brother end up there Ron?" Harry asked.  
"He stood up to the minister," Ron said proudly. "he found some documents and confronted fudge unfortunately he was taken prisoner and placed in a cell and tortured for daring to go against fudge he'd been there 3 months, Fred and George sent me a letter earlier and said mum's been fussing over him in St Mungos that even the Healers are finding it amusing."

Two months after the knockturn alley incident as it was being referred to Haru again left Hogwarts this time to visit the Azkaban prison he started in the lowest levels while summoning some small demon goblins that were under his command and sent them to map the whole prison and create a map. Taking his Fox form Haru started to explore the lowest level himself the tiny demons soon came back bringing with them the location of prisoners and artefacts Haru wasted no time working his way through the prison killing any Death eaters he came across as he headed up to the nearest row of cells where he found 20 people hiding in the back of their cells using his fox fire Haru Quickly melted the bars.  
"My Name is Haru I'm here to rescue you" The kitsune said and the most able-bodied prisoners came forward out of their cells over coming the fear of Haru his presence was comforting and while they came out Haru ducked into the cells that with the most injured and started healing them of their worst wounds before bringing them out and placing them with the ones that could stand on their own.  
"I'm going to create a portal to st. Mungo's Tell the healers to be ready to receive as many Wounded prisoners as i can manage to find in the next 5 hours" Haru commanded bringing the last injured man out and opened the portal and started to levitate the wounded through it not going through himself when the last was through he closed it and headed for the next lot of cells 5 hours later 400 prisoners had been moved 2 library's and 7 rooms full of dark artefacts had been emptied Haru smirked as he left knowing he had just caused Voldemort a lot of problems.

After several months of raids on Azkaban and knockturn alley Voldemort was getting more and more agitated no matter how many wards there were Haru went straight through them by the end of the year Haru had decided he would stop playing and kill Voldemort himself so he could leave this world he had completed Neville and Luna's education in Elemental abilities and had copied several books to help any children they had to harness their own power, and how to focus and refined their True Sight Voldemort blamed the disappearances of his victims and other books and artefacts on Dumbledore and Harry Potter even if neither of them could have done it or passed through the number of wards on Azkaban and so with an army of dark creatures he travelled to Hogwarts not even telling his most faithfully what he was doing and not taking any of them with him.  
"Professor" Hagrid shouted coming into the great hall at breakfast "There are dark creatures appearing at the edge of Hogwarts wards they can't get through but there trying." Harry who had been coming down to the great all with Neville stopped and Harry melted into full fox form "Go to the room of requirements that will keep you safe and I'll need you to hold my wards"  
"Your wards"  
"Yes I'll be to busy to hold them you'll just need to ground them with your earth element, now go" As Neville ran off Haru stepped into the great hall as everyone was shouting about what they should do.  
"You will calm down and leave those creatures to me" Haru's growling voice rolled around the hall gaining the attention of the whole student body.  
"Who are you"  
"You don't recognise me I'm hurt i am Youko Kyuubi Haru" Haru said sitting proudly. "Why are you helping us"  
"I made a promise along time ago i would destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort and even more so when he tried to summon the Demon Foxes to help him"  
"Your the ones who's been doing the raids" Sinistra said and Haru bowed his head in acknowledgement "My wards will go up as soon as i make my way outside you will be blocked inside the castle itself i don't think i will fail but still the wards will drop if i die or Harry and Neville both falter while holding them but the latter should not happen they have been practising for this for quiet a while, Luna go join them they're in the room of requirement join them three will hold them better than two" Luna nodded and raced out but not before placing a kiss on his muzzle and a scratch behind his ear. Standing Haru made his way out side building the Demonic wards to keep everything out of Hogwarts castle.  
Haru stood ready as he watched the creatures break through the wards the first wave were dermentors and vampires which Haru sent waves of blue Fox fire at both the vampires and the dementors turned to dust at that level of heat Haru started to run towards the next wave which was nundu's and snakes and Haru took great delight while ripping them to pieces albeit with a few wounds that sealed and healed very quickly blood dripped from his mouth as he looked at what he would be facing next Werewolves which a snort Haru sent a wave of pure air pressure slicing the werewolves into pieces Haru looked at the edges of the wards then and saw hundreds more dark creatures. Snakes, Dementors, nundu's, acromantulas, and other nasty creatures most however cringed when they saw the silver Kitsune stood there blood dripping off him and their comrades in pieces littered around him finally Voldemort himself appeared and Haru Snarled.  
"Tom Riddle we meet at last" Haru said swinging a tail and making a tsunami wash away many of the dark lords army a blast of Fox fire got rid of the rest so only two were stood on the battlefield.  
"You are strong to have destroyed my army but i am stronger still submit to me and i will not harm you lord Kitsune"  
"I am very old and very powerful i do not need or want anything a pitiful Human could offer me" Haru spat and Voldemorts face screwed up in rage before calming.  
"I can give you power, servants"  
"All of which i have," Haru growled "do not play games with me i am far older than you could ever comprehend"  
"We will see" the fake lord said and shot off the killing curse which just washed over him "You never paid much attention to your history did you? That spell nor any other of your human spells will work on one such as me" Haru moved fast and pounced on Voldemort using his front claws and fangs to rip him apart before using an old demon spell to destroy his soul.  
"The promise i made is complete and i am free" Haru muttered making his way back to the castle tiredly he navigated his way to the room of Requirements and went straight in to flop to his belly beside the two magic users and looked up tiredly "You can drop the wards voldies dead" Neville and Luna nodded and relaxed their hold on the Kitsunes wards causing them to drop.  
"Haru you need to change back" Luna said cast a spell to rid him of he blood covering his form Haru nodded and soon Harry was laid there instead.  
"What will we tell them when your so exhausted and me and Luna aren't that bad"  
"I was holding most of the wards you two where balancing me" Harry said as he fell asleep exhausted. Neville sent a few more spells to clean Harry up and finished just as the door banged open from Dumbledore and the other heads of houses.  
"Voldemort is dead" Neville said and followed Harry into unconsciousness leaving Luna to deal with everyone.

In the middle of the next night Haru awoke still faking sleep pushing his senses outhe knew that everyone was asleep and so he sat up in his bed and stretched, He knew if he stayed around nothing would change, as Haru he would be hated and as Harry he would either stay as he was, adorded for being the boy who lived, or critisised for not being the one to bring the Dark Lord down with that in mine Harry stood and shifted into Haru he created a Fox fire clone of his Harry self and cast a coplex illusion over it so it had seemed like the Boy-who-Lived had died from magical exaustion and the breaking of the connection with Voldemort. When Madame Pomfrey checked on her patient the next morning she let out a scream when she found Harry had died in his sleep. The train ride back to London was done in Silence and the Wizarding world moarned.  
Neville and Luna, who was staying with neville for the week, headed for Nevilles home with his grandmother, all three of them got a shock when they got there and saw, lying out in plian view basking in the sun, a Nine tailed silver fox stretched out in the sun.  
"Haru" Luna and Neville shouted forgetting dignety, dropped their luggage and ran towards the fox who sat up and shifted into a young teenager who hugged them.  
"Hi" "Why didn't you tell us it was a trick i thougt you were dead" Neville shouted.  
"I know and i'm sorry, but i had to, i'm leaving tomorrow and that was the last loose end"  
"Loose end?" Neville asked inceduously but Luna seemed to understand.

Before the end of the school year Harry had sent a letter to the Dursleys telling them he wouldn't be back and had merged the potter account fully with Kyuubi Haru's account.  
"I guess this is goodbye" Neville said as they stood in a field near Neville's home Haru having spent the night there.  
"I want to go home" Haru said "find my brothers." "Will you visit sometimes?" Luna asked.  
"I promise" Haru opened his hand to show two pendants both with a nine tailed fox sat proudly done in bright silver "these pendant will allow you to contact me, i want you to summon me at any important event like your birthday, wedding when you find out your having children i swore to protect the Longbottoms and Lovegood. The Weasleys all have pendants waiting for them at the burrow with a note telling them to call my name if they need me, Hermione's is there as well. Ron and mione don't know i was Harry and i want to keep it that way as far as they know Harry Potter never woke up from holding the wards"  
"We understand" Luna said taking the necklaces and passing one to Neville.  
"Look after each other" Haru said and walked through the newly made portal.

AN the fight scene will probably be redone sometime in the future


End file.
